Age and Time Stuck in one and live the other
by Kris. Warrior of Death
Summary: Mustang has assigned Edward and Alphonse to find a girl named Flare, they don't know what Roy want's with her or why he needs her but they do what they're told. Two years ago, fifteen year old Flare had an alchemy incident that caused her not to age but in those two years she got into something she shouldn't have. Will things turn out for the best? R&R no flames. Little OOC Lots OC


Older brother:15 Younger brother:14

ED'S POV

"Fullmetal! My office!" Mustang called 'Oh great, what does he want now?' I thought as I trudged to Mustang's office with Al following. I opened the door and came in, Al was half way in when Mustang said "Just Fullmetal." Al nodded sadly and shut the door as he left. I faced the man

"What's this about?" I asked, crossing my arms

"I have an assignment for you. I need you to find someone for me." I laughed

"You mean like a girlfriend? haha! Not likely." I said between snorts, earning a scowl

"No" He pulled a folder out of his desk and handed it to me "I need you to find her." I opened the folder and saw a picture of a purple eyed, angry faced, dirty blonde haired girl, glaring heatedly at the camera.

"Why? Why me and not one of your agents?" Mustang seemed edgy which was rather odd for him

"Because you're closer in age with the girl and you'll probably have better luck with her then my "Agents" will. Her name is Flare but she goes by Death." I quirked an eye brow "She was seen today in town, in the market place but that was over an hour ago. I need you to find her and persuade her to come here." I gave him a suspicious look

"No strings attached?" Mustang shook his head "Okay but Al gets to come with me." He shrugged

"Just don't scare her." I turned to leave "And please be careful with her."

"Yeah whatever." I as I waved a hand dismissively.

* * *

"So we have to find a girl and bring her back to Mustang?" Al asked as I finished filling him in on the situation. I nodded "How are we supposed to find her?" I showed him the picture of her "Oh, never mind." I laughed

"Yeah let's just-"

"Wait, this picture says it was taken two years ago. How is that supposed to help us?" I groaned

"Ugh, Mustang!" Now I'm pissed

* * *

ROY'S OFFICE AFTER ED AND AL LEAVE

Lt. Hawkeye walked in colonel Mustang's office to see him sitting behind his desk, fingers laced in front of his face, eyes shut

"Sir?" he opened one eye and peered at his first lieutenant "Is everything okay?" The colonel straightened and removed his hands from his face

"Did I ever tell you about my family Riza?" the lieutenant shook her head "Well a week before I left them my mother had a baby girl, her name was Flare. She was a pretty little thing, very blonde at the time and very stubborn for a two day old." Riza smiled as the colonel thought about his past "She's seventeen now, and a bit of a troublemaker." the Lieutenant looked at him

"How do you know?" He frowned

"Because," He held up a document "She's Death." Riza was taken aback

"The thief?" he nodded "Why on earth would you send Edward and Alphonse to get her?! If she's taken down full grown men like he news says then they're gonna need back up." Mustang chuckled

"That's mostly why I sent them alone."

* * *

FLARE'S POV

"Come on, work with me here." I said as I hacked off a fair ten inches of my dirty blonde hair to make it elbow length again. You'd think after an alchemy incident that happened two years ago that caused me not to age, my hair would stop growing too. Wrong! Instead it grows like four times its normal speed! The incident happened when I was fifteen, I have a seventeen year old soul but I look fifteen. I can't remember what I was trying to do but after five or six months, I realized I wasn't aging. So I have to keep moving around so people don't find out about me. I know there are people who are looking for me but they don't know what I can do, they've tried it all and still can't get to me. I'm hoping I can stay here longer though, no one seems to bother me, mostly because of the way I look, dress and act.

I always wear a black long-sleeved shirt with a tank top underneath, black gloves, jean shorts and black combat boots. I try to keep my hair up but wind up failing and having to put up with it being a sloppy pony tail.

I've seen some pretty weird things and done some scary things too. For instance, from my right elbow down is metal, it's been that way for eight years. So it didn't surprise me to see a suit of armor walking down the street. I was standing in front of a small vendors stand when I heard a familiar voice

"Hey look" 'Ooh noo' "It's Death. Joe can we get her?" 'Not these bozos' I started running before I heard Joe's answer and heard pounding foot fall as I raced down the street. 'How do I ditch these morons? Huh? Alley!" I turned down a tight alley way and kept sunning, cutting corners and dodging people. I came to a dead-end, breathing rapidly, hoping I'd lost them. I hunched over, grasping my knees for support and trying to catch my breath.

"There she is!" 'Great' I looked up to see the five morons closing in on me. The leader was Joe, an ugly man with a jagged scar on his forehead and really greasy brown hair, falling in his moss-green eyes. He wore a pair a black pants, black boots and a sleeveless police jacket. He was the leader cause he was the strongest and the smartest of them all which isn't saying much. He's got the I.Q of a pigeon. His second was a bean pole of a guy named Baron who always had this evil glint in his ruby-red eyes and always kept his yellow, unkempt hair in a messy fringe, covering his left eye and his clothes were a pair of baggy pants and a loose, ripped shirt. Then there's the twins, Jared and Marco, their crazy red hair hung in tangles in the face, practically covering their water blue eyes and always had a villanous grin. Jared wore jeans, black boots and a grey sleeveless top, Marco wore brown trousers, brown boots and a regular shirt. Then there's Luke, he's the youngest out of all of them and he's smarter than the rest of them but refused to let them know it, he never took much part in these things so he kind of just stood there. His jet black hair hung past his shoulders and in his silver eyes, he was wearing a pair of shorts, sneakers and a blue long-sleeved shirt.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" 'Huh?' I looked behind the men and saw a boy and the suit of armor I'd seen. The boy was rather short with long blonde hair tied back in a braid wearing black pants, a black top, red trench coat, gloves and black boots. The gang looked at them and laughed

"Okay little shorty." Baron shouted which set the blonde off

"Shorty?! Who are you calling a shorty?! I'll 'shorty' your sorry butts to jail!" Even Luke was snickering now.

"I'd like to see that!" Joe shouted at him. The blonde smiled evilly.

"Okay then." He clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground as blue electricity streaked towards the gang. The impact threw me back, knocking me to the ground and showering me in dust. I heard some cursing and coughing as the dust settled. Once it did, a large, tightly wove cage surrounded the group. All were glaring daggers at the blonde but Luke was watching me.

"Brother... The girl." The armor was pointing at me with little emotion since he was a suit of armor, he didn't have much change to his face. The blonde looked at me then pulled a piece of paper from his jacket. He looked from it to me then back again

"Flare?" 'Huh? What did he just call me?' I stared at them

"It is her but... She looks just like... She did two years ago." The armor said

"Okay, who are you and how do you know me?" I asked, taking a step back and bawling my hands in to fists. The blonde held his hands up, trying to calm me down

"It's okay, we just wanna talk. I'm Edward and this is Alphonse, we're the Elric brothers."

"You mean you're the great Fullmetal alchemist?" I asked, trying hard not to laugh "But... you're a kid." He glared at me

"I'm not a kid! I'm fifteen years old! And I'm not a short, little, pip squeak!" I laughed this time

"I never said you were, but now that you mention it, you are pretty short for a guy." He started throwing a hissy fit which lead to Alphonse trying to calm him down

"Brother, please calm down."

"Well this was fun, but I'm out of here." I was walking past the two when something grabbed the back of my shirt, causing me to land almost face first. My first instinct was to lash out at whatever tripped me so I kicked and made contact with something, earning a surprised yelp and a few cuss words

"Ow! Flare!" I looked up to see Edward jumping around, holding his right leg.

"Don't call me that!" I shot at him "And don't grab me again!" He glared at me

"Well don't kick me again!" He retorted "And why can't I? Flare is your name."

"Not anymore and if you don't want someone to kick you then don't fricken grab them by the shirt!" I shot back, standing up and brushing dust off my shorts. He growled at me to which I just snarled back.

"Well if you had stayed long enough for us to tell you something then I wouldn't have had to get your attention that way!" You could practically see steam coming from his ears and feel the anger coming off him.

"Well I'm listening now so why don't you explain the whole thing?!" I crossed my arms and stared him down

"Fine! I will, the colonel had asked us to find you and bring you back to him. I don't know why, he just said to do it so if you could just come with us for a good twenty minutes and see what the hell he want's than Al and I can go back to looking for a philosopher's stone!" Alphonse was trying to keep Edward under control but wasn't succeeding

"Well I hate to break it to you but I'm not going to see anyone. So if you don't mind I'll be leaving now." Edward got over his rant and stood in my way

"Not likely, you're coming with us." I laughed

"And if I don't want to?" He smiled smugly and I got worried

"I don't think you have a choice." The next second I felt myself being lifted off the ground then held against metal. I struggled but it led nowhere.

"Flare, please stop." Alphonse's echoed voice rumbled in my ears. I finally stopped but glared daggers at Edward, he just smiled all innocent like.

* * *

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

ROY'S OFFICE

"Would you stop glaring a me?" Edward asked. I didn't answer "It's only twenty minutes Flare, I think you'll survive." I didn't move

"Flare..." Alphonse sounded pleading. We were sitting in this Roy Mustang's office, waiting for him to get back from.. Where ever he was. I was leaning against the desk placed in the middle of the room, glowering in Edward's direction. A moment later, the door opened and a tall man with black eyes and hair walked in wearing a dark blue suit sort of thing with gold buttons, chains and gold-rimmed pockets. A women followed him, she was also wearing a dark blue suit like outfit, her blonde hair was in a folded bun with the top sticking up in spikes and she had dark brown eyes.

"Fullmetal" The man directed at Edward, then turned to me "Uh hi..." I raised an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, hi. I'm here now, what is it?" I asked incredulously. He took a deep breath but it was shaky, the woman looked at him worriedly, even Edward and Alphonse seemed to think this behavior was strange

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I left before you were old enough to remember me. It's nice to see you little sis." My jaw dropped, along with Edward and Alphonse's.

"'Little sis'?" My voice increased pitch as I asked. Roy nodded "So you're the big brother mom always told me about? Roy-Roy?" Edward snickered and both Roy and I glared at him. He turned back to me

"Yeah, that sounds like mom. So how's she been?" I scratched my head

"Uh I wouldn't know... Haven't seen her for three years." I answered meekly. He nodded

"I haven't seen her since you were born. How was she before you left? And Dad?" I cringed. Before I could speak the woman cleared her throat and Roy turned to her.

"We should leave sir, this is after all a family matter, we shouldn't be here." Roy didn't seem to know what to say

"Uh I guess."

"Come on you two." Edward and Alphonse got up and followed her out. Once they left I kind of relaxed

"Why are you wearing a long-sleeved shirt and gloves but shorts instead of pants?" Roy asked, clearly confused by the matter.

"One reason only." I pulled the long-sleeved shirt off and stripped the gloves to reveal the auto mail forearm and hand. '_Ah... That's better...'_ I thought as the cool air wafted over me. I tugged the black tank top down, covering the weird tattoo I had on my waist. Never knew how it got there, just that one day after the accident it was there. It was obviously an alchemy circle but not like any I'd ever seen and I'd seen a lot, this one didn't make sense. 'Wait...' "Roy... Are you a state alchemist?" He nodded

"The colonel actually, why?" I lifted the tank top where the mark was and turned so it faced him.

"Do you know what alchemy circle this is?" He stared at it for a while

"Not entirely but I think Ed might." I groaned inwardly

"I have to deal with him again?" Roy laughed at mt expression and the way I said 'Him' like it was something vile. "Why is that so funny? He's annoying. And how the hell is he gonna know about this? He's short, annoying and an ego maniac." He laughed again

"It's funny cause I can't stand him either, he annoys me quite often. And he knows because he's also a state alchemist." I groaned out loud

"Great."

**Okay everyone, sorry this took so long but inspiration is tricky but it comes with time. I hope you all liked it and if so review please! Anywho I've got a list of one shots on my profile and all you have to do is PM me if you'd like one. So again sorry this took so long and I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Bye!**

***Kris***


End file.
